forbidden love
by Ms.Elizabeth Salvatore
Summary: I've changed a few names from the vampire diaries to sound similar to what they originally. damon falls for a witch named elizabeth who is brianas cousin briana is bonnie and well they start facing challenges in their relationship.
1. Disclaimer

**_Disclaimer: i do not own anything of the vampires i've only changed a few of the names and the charter Elizabeth is all mine. the story line is all my idea and i hope you all enjoy this story as much as i have enjoyed writing it. i will try up date on everything. please review on what you liked and what you didn't like. please and thank you all very much! 3 _**


	2. introduction

INTRO:

_my life has been really difficult ever since my grandmother told me the secrets of our family. all members of my family have been witches some good and some bad. my mother was the one who had to tell me all of this but she never got around to it when she abandoned me and my father. i was only 7 when my mom left a year past and i started to expirience some things. everytime i got angry the lightbulb would burst in my room. thats when my grandma told me i was a witch. i started 2 years early for my age. but as time went on i grew more and more powerful. i learned throughout the years that i was a reincarnation of an ancestor that brought shame to our family 500 years ago. i read of the story and found no shame in it. the story said," leah benson had brought shame into the benson family when she fell in love with a vampire. no witch male or female must ever fall inlove with a lifeless creature." in my mind i saw it as that they did not care of what others thought of her and what she was doing she only cared about the present and future with the man she loved even if he was a vampire. know i'm 21 i've been on my own since i was 19. but a new life is about to start for me. my grand mother past away about a month ago and she needs me to finish something she started. i have to teach my cousin the rest of her witch training and she started really late. she was only 16 but right now she's 18 and she has a lot to learn. i'm heading to mystic valley to live in my grandma's house until i'm done with my cousins the way my name is elizabeth and this is the start of my new life._


	3. chapter 1 new beginning

_chapter 1_

_THE NEW BEGINING_

_i drove into town wondering how people are here but everything looked like it was from a G rated movie. everything was clean no gang sighnes painted on the walls. nothing! i drove past town square and made my way to my cousins house brianna. a young man was putting boxes into the back of a red truck. i parked my car and made my way towards the house. _

_hi there the guy was leaning ageanst the truck. _

_hi. you must be brianna's cousin she's been waiting for you all day. _

_oh really well i just got into town. so who are you? _

_ohh my name is steven sanderson i'm brianna's friend. _

_well its nice to meet you my name is elizabeth. i gave him a hand shake and i felt something and i've felt it before with one of my friends in new york. steven was a vampire and i was sure that brianna knew. _

_well im going to go ahead inside. see you later. i walked in and saw my uncle paul carring some boxes down stairs. _

_hey uncle paul what do you have there? _

_hey elizabeth this is all of briannas clothes. _

_clothes for what? _

_didn't she tell you? _

_tell me what? _

_that she's going to move in with you because i'm moving to new jersey. _

_ohh that ovcorce she told me. so where is she? _

_she's upstairs with her friends. _

_well im going to go say hi to her. _

_i made my way upstairs and walked into her room. she huged me and starred at me. _

_you've changed so much elizabeth. _

_and so have you brianna. i really need you to clear something up for me. _

_what is it? _

_why did your dad say that your moving in with me? _

_oh about that you see its just that i don't want to leave this town. _

_you should have atleast told me you where going to live with me. i need to talk with you alone. _

_okay cathy ellen can you leave us alone to talk? _

_yeah we'll be downstairs incase you need something. _

_once they left i closed the door and sat brianna on the bed. _

_i just needed to know if you knew that steven is a vampire. _

_Um yes how did you know he was a vampire? _

_i shook his hand and i felt something i've felt the same thing before with a vampire friend i had back in new york. _

_so how many more vampires are in this town? well i only know about steven and his brother damon. _

_he has a brother? _

_yes he's older than steven. _

_does anyone know what they are? _

_yes ellen is stevens girlfriend. _

_his girlfriend do you know how dangerous can be for her? _

_yes,but steven is diffrent from all of the other vampires he feeds on animal blood instead of human. _

_oh so he's what we call a vegiterian. ok just make sure that no one from our family find out that we are befriending vampires because they will not let us be until we leave far away from this town. _

_don't worry elizabeth i wont tell anyone as a promice to you and steven, i don't really care for his brother. _

_oh really why is that?  
>because he is rude and unlike steven doesn't care for the living. <em>

_someone knocked on the door and brianna went and opened the door. steven apeared._

_brianna there is someone asking for you downstairs. _

_okay i'll go down right know but where did cathy and ellen go? _

_they went ahead and took most of the stuff that was already packed. _

_brianna left downstairs and steven stayed. he looked at me for a while then he started to speak. _

_so elizabeth i heard that you have incountered a vampire before. _

_yes, he's actually my best friend back in new york. _

_how old is that vampire? _

_he was actually aroound 100 years old. _

_i really came to ask you for a favor. _

_which is? _

_i heard that you know more witchcraft than brianna and me and my brother need your help. _

_sure when can i help you with your problem. _

_well i was thinking later on today. _

_sure i'll be happy to help. _

_brianna returned to the room and finished packing her things. we then made our way to the house my grandmother left me. there where three bedrooms and i took grandma's and brianna got the room she has always had when she spent the weekends. as she got settled in steven and me made our way to his house. we went through the woods and then came iinfront of a mansion. we walked into his house and a guy i was guessing it was his brother standing in the shadows. _

_oh you've brought your brother his meal for the day. _

_no damon this is elizabeth brianna's cousin. _

_another witch in town! _

_hey if you won't apreciate my help i should just leave. _

_no stop he'll behave himself. _

_so what to you need? _

_we need you to put a spell on this ring so that he can walk in the sun while he wears it. _

_fine i set the ring on a table and said the incantation. _

_"__Sol infirmitas daemones dona coeli voluntati se posse ambulare coram vobis die portantes anuli tantum possum ut hanc potestatem auferre pro lubitu_."

_okay here you go. _

_he grabed the ring from the table and put it on. he then grabed my arm and started to pull my towards the door. _

_what are you doing?_

_taking you with me just incase you lied to me so then i can kill you that instant. _

_you don't need to drag me i can go willingly. _

_fine!_

_we walked outside and he steped into the sun together. he did not burn as the sun hit his body. _

_i guess i have to say thank you for what you just did. _

_yeah i guess you do. _

_it seems like you have me in your hands. _

_why do you say that damon? _

_because i know that the witch that cast the spell can take it away whenever she pleases. _

_don't worry damon i won't do that you have my word even if you tried killing me i wouldn't take it away. _

_he looked at me and said," your nothing like your cousin brianna, your much nicer." _

_mmaybe you say that now but you don't know me at all. i should really get going actually i need to go see what changes my cousin has done to the house while i've been gone. _

_i walked to my car and than damon came and sat on the passanger side. _

_what do you think your doing? _

_i'm going to your place. _

_and for what? _

_to tell your cousin to be more like you. _

_i started the car and drove towards home. _

_so what's your name? _

_my name is elizabeth. _

_where are you from?_

_i was born in new york raised there until 3 days ago. _

_how about you damon? where are you from?_

_i was actually born in this town in this town about 182 years ago. _

_oh your really old. _

_yeah so. _

_im just saying you look really good for your age. _

_he just smiled and we drove the rest of the way in silence. we got to the house and made our way in. _

_so welcome to my house make yourself comfortable i'll be right back. _

_i went upstairs and walked into brianna's room. _

_did you get settled in okay? _

_yeah i just had to put away all of my clothes. _

_well i just came to check on your progress. _

_well i'll just go back downstairs come get me if you need anything. _

_i was actually going downstairs to get something to drink. _

_we both went down stairs and i saw how briannas eyes where filled with anger. _

_damon what the hell are you doing here. _

_i just came to tell you something. _

_how the hell did you even get here if you were not able to walk in the sun._

_actually thats exactly why i came to see you. thanks to your cousin here i am now able to walk in the sun. _

_what? elizabeth is that true? _

_yes its true._

_why would you do that after i told you that he kills inocent people. _

_i know but i thought that every person even if that person is a vampire has the right to walk outside of their house in the daylight. _

_she was so angry that she started to hurt damon. i could tell what she was doing to him she kept on popping his veins from his head over and over again since he's able to heal back fast._

_brianna stop you should not use your witch powers to hurt people. _

_damon fell to his knee's then onto his back. _

_brianna! _

_she looked at me and said he's not a person he's a vampire. she then left. i helped damon over to the couch, _

_are you okay damon? _

_no my head hurts like crazy. _

_do you want anything to drink? _

_do you have liqour? _

_no sorry. _

_well then there is something you can do._

_what? _

_come down with me to the best bar in town. _

_i don't know damon. _

_come on we can walk there so you won't have to abandon your car. _

_fine let me just get my money. _

_don't worry drinks are on me. _

_as we walked to the bar we where passing ellens house and steven was leaving from there. _

_hey there little brother leaving this early from ellens house? _

_yeah she needs some sleep for tomarrows finals. _

_where are you two going? _

_damon invited me for a couple of drinks, would you like to come with us? _

_no i should get some rest to. _

_we finally reached our destination the bar was called tipsy's. not a lot of people where there. damon and me sat at the bar alone while other people just sat in the tables. _

_hey there what will you two be having? _

_can i get a glass of wine. _

_oh come on you don't drink vodka or anything else? _

_i looked at damon and than back to the bartender, fine get me 5 shots of your strongest tequila. _

_and for you sir? _

_same. how about we play a game with the shots. _

_what kind of game?_

_truth or dare? _

_if you say the truth or do the dare the you don't take the shot but if you don't do either than you have to take the shot. _

_fine._

_so damon truth or dare?_

_truth. _

_is it true that you hate all witches? _

_yes. _

_so you hate me? _

_no, i don't hate you. _

_than you have to take the shot. _

_after we both toook 8 shots i started to get tipsy. _

_okay elizabeth final shot truth or dare? _

_dare. _

_i dare you to kiss any guy on our way back to your house. _

_okay. lets go._

_i took the shot and started to walk out the bar. damon walked me home and guys where walking our way._

_here's your chance to kiss a guy. _

_i already have my eyes on one. _

_he stopped and looked at me and he saw i was starring at him. _

_which one? _

_i grabed his hand and pulled him onto the ally. _

_elizabeth what are you doing?_

_i had him against the wall, i'm doing the dare you told me to do. i then took his face inbetween my two hands and i kissed him. i felt as he kissed me back. we stopped kissing and he looked at me. _

_why did you do that? _

_to tell you the truth damon i don't know. i just felt the urge to kiss you. _

_we should get going, what time is it? _

_damon looked at his watch and said don't worry it's barely 2 am. _

_what it's already 2. we really have to get home. we walked hand and hand home. we where going around the corner when we could hear the music playing from my house. about 20 cars where parked on the street. _

_what the hell is going on! _

_we walked to the front of the house and saw a couple of people standing on the front porch. from what i could tell brianna threw a party without my permission. me and damon where about to enter the house when 3 guys stopped us. _

_sorry guys private party you need to atleast bring alcohol to get in. _

_oh i'm sorry i know the owner of the house. _

_everyone know's who she is!_

_oh really then you should atleast let her in to her own home. _

_what are you talking about brianna is the owner. _

_sorry to burst your bubble but the real owner is right infront of you, and just incase you can't see streight i'll tell you I AM THE OWNER OF THIS HOUSE! now you and your friends can leave. _

_i walked into the house with damon right behind me. we found brianna in the backyard drinking a beer and talking with her friends. _

_what a great party, are you having fun brianna? _

_brianna got up fast and looked at me. _

_brianna what the hell where you thinking in throwing a party. _

_oh please so your telling me that i can't have fun with my friends but you can go out with your new friends. _

_you know what brianna if your going to do these things than you should go with your dad move to new jersey. _

_what? _

_you heard me , now tell all of your friends to leave. _

_brianna looked at me and crossed her arms. _

_fine then i'll just do it myself. i went back in and shut the music off. _

_okay people get the hell out of my house unless you want me to call the cops! everyone starred for 10 seconds then one by one left. brianna was going upstairs when i grabbed her arm. _

_where are you going? _

_sleep. _

_oh no your going to stay down here and help me clean this mess up! _

_i've got school tomarrow. _

_fine but you can say bye bye to your party's in the future. _

_she left upstairs and damon stayed to hel me. _

_you know its almost 3am you did not have to stay and clean up. _

_hey i'm just trying to be nice. _

_oh really your a nice person. _

_after we where done cleaning damon poured to shots of tequila._

_i say we make a toast. _

_what toast do you want to make damon? _

_to meeting new people learning new things. _

_how about we toast to ne beginnings._


	4. chapter 2 old and new

_CHAPTER 2_

_OLD AND NEW_

_its been almost a week since i first got here and things have been happening. for about 3 day's i've been having flashbacks of who i was 500 years ago. seeing the faces of leahs loved ones and of the people who ended her life. i've even woken up in abandon houses 40 or more blocks away from my house. i have even sensed someone elses presence. brianna thinks i'm just crazy but i have decided to invite aron my vampire friend from new york to help me out. he know's tons about witches. the day aron was coming into town i had to go see if damon or steven have any old witch books. _

_as i was driving down the rode i noticed a small shop that selled natirual creams and all sorts of beauty products. for some reason i felt like running in there so i parked infront and went inside. i could see that store has just opened because there where boxes everywhere. a lady apeared from the back room and stoped right infront of me. _

_leah is that you? _

_no, my name is elizabeth benson. _

_oh i'm sorry o thought you where someone from my past. _

_i think i know who you are talking about because in a way i am her. _

_what do you mean? _

_i can see what you are, and who you are. you must be amelia, leah use to work for you a little over 500 years ago._

_how do you know that? _

_because i'm a reincarnation of her. _

_your what? _

_my whole family has been a witch and i was in my mind blessed to be a reincarnation of leah even though everyone believes it's a curse. _

_yes i know why they would think it's a curse. _

_so where you and leah close? _

_yes, we where like sisters we told our secrets to one another. _

_well i should go i need to be somewhere right now. _

_before you go do you have a job already?_

_no, i haven't had time to look for one. _

_well i was wondering if you would like to work for me here at the store. _

_yes i would love to work here._

_work starts tomorrow at 12:30. _

_ok bye i'll see you tomorrow. _

_i finally got to damon and stevens house. steven was not there only damon. me and damon have been talking by text and e-mail since we kissed or when i actually kissed him. i think leahs storry might be repeating it's self but i'm not that sure. _

_so elizabeth what are you doing here? _

_i just came to see if you had any old witches books that might come usefull for me and aron. _

_who's aron? _

_my friend from new york he's a vampire aswell. _

_so is he just your friend or more? _

_why do you ask? _

_just curiosity. _

_no aron is just my friend, me and him will never have a love relationship he has other tastes the same as me. _

_what are you trying to say? _

_he's into people a lot like you damon. _

_are you trying to say he's from the other side of the pond? _

_yes. so damon do you have any books that can help me with my flashbacks i've been having? _

_he went over to the massive book cases he had in his house and he pulled out an old textbook on the highest shelf. _

_here this is the only one i have but i never read it since it was in latin. _

_i'll try and disifer it but thank you damon. _

_i guess i'll talk to you later. _

_no wait stay a little bit longer. _

_i can't i'm haveing a BBQ at my house so i can invite old friends and so i can meet new people including brianna's friends. i would love it if you could come over. _

_i don't know elizabeth brianna doesn't really like me. _

_but your going to be my guest not her's. _

_please, steven is going to be there and there's going to be other people. _

_i don't know i'll text you later and tell you what i decide to do okay. _

_okay...i went over to him and i gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. please damon try to come you're the only one i can talk to without being shy. _

_i then left to the grocery store to buy all of the stuff i was going to need for later on. as i walked through the iels i saw james ellens brother and a young girl that looked very familiar to me. i walked over to them. _

_James, he turned around._

_Do i know you? _

_oh come on James are saying you don't remember me elizabeth brianna's cousin? _

_ohh yes i do he gave me a hug. _

_what are you doing back in town? _

_i'm living hear again. _

_really thats so awsome. _

_oh hey this is my girlfriend annabell. _

_do you mean your annabell gray? _

_yes how did you know? _

_i met your mother today in the morning at her new shop. hey why don't you guys come over to the BBQ i'm having at my house. Brianna and ellens friends are coming. _

_yeah sure that will be great. _

_oh tell your mom she can come to ok annabell. _

_yeah ovcourse. _

_after our little conversation i finished shopping and went home. the house phone was ringing the minuet i walked into the house. _

_hello. _

_hey elizabeth it's aron. _

_oh hey aron whats up? _

_i just called to let you know that i can't make it to your place. _

_why? _

_i just need to do something first. _

_okay. well then i'll talk to you later. _

_bye elizabeth. _

_bye...the phone went dead. _

_after brianna got home from school she started to invite peole. around five o'clock pepoele started to arrive. _

_hey elizabeth do you rememder cathy? _

_yes. _

_well this is her boyfriend mathew._

_hi it's really nice to meet you. _

_hey why don't you go out and help steven with the meat. _

_jennie, james and annabell arived to the house. Jennie and i imbraced in a hug and we started to talk about whats been happening in our lives sincee we've been apart. Jennie is about 4 years older than me but we've been good friends since i've lived with my grandmother here in this town._

_so Jennie do you have a boyfriend husband or something? _

_i have a boyfriend and he's one of the techers at ellen's and james's school._

_really whats his name? is he hot? _

_his name is avery and yes he's very, very hot. _

_did you invite him to the party? _

_yes he's actually on his way here. _

_around six peole started to eat amilia was here and she came and sat with me on the couch. _

_amilea i need to talk with you aboout something important. _

_what is it elizabeth you sound just like leah when she would come to me to confide in me a big secret._

_i hope my secrets are safe with you. _

_they are just like leahs that i hold inside of me. _

_Amilia i think leah's love story is repeating itself within me. _

_Why do you say that? _

_i'm falling inlove with a vampire. _

_i have never fallen in love with anyone like how i feel towards him. _

_who is it that you're inlove with? _

_Damon sanderson...i love him amilia and i i'm scared that whatever happened to leah and william might happen to me and damon. _

_you're inlove with Damon Sanderson? i've known him for about 5 years in the past is he still in this town? _

_yes. _

_please amilia tell me what to do? _

_embrace the love you have towars him. maybe he feels the same with you._

_but what if he doesn't feel the same towards me? _

_it doesn't hurt to try. _

_cathy walked into the living room looking for us. _

_hey you guy's should get outside to eat before it's all gone. _

_we got up and the doorbell rang. _

_you two go ahead i'll get it. _

_cathy went to the door and opened it. from the kitchen i heard her say to the person outside. _

_what the hell do you want? _

_cathy please i just came to the BBQ. _

_well Damom, _

_as soon as i heard his name i went and stood behind cathy. _

_Damon you wheren't invited to this party. _

_sorry to disapoint you but i was invited. _

_really by who. _

_his eyes where on me then. cathy turned around any saw me. i walked past her and gave damon a kiss on the ckeek and a hug. _

_so you decided to come . _

_i couldn't deny your invitation for anything in this world._

_come inside everyone is in the backyard eating. _

_we then made our way into the backyard and everyone starred in disbelief as they saw us standing together. _

_come on lets get some food. _

_we went and got the food and we sat alone on the one end of the table. _

_you know every one is starring at us right? _

_yeah but they can stare all they want i don't care. _

_as we ate amilia came and sat next to me. _

_hello damon how have you been? _

_well amilia didn't know you where still alive. _

_well i am and so is my daighter annabell. _

_thats nice. _

_elizabeth if need to still talk i've here to listen and to help. _

_what are you helping her with? _

_umm...i just need some one to talk to about stuff that i need to tell someone._

_why can't you tell me? _

_i promice to tell you later ok. _

_yeah alright, so tell me why did you want me to come if no one here likes me._

_not everyone dislikes you damon. _

_at that moment brianna came and stood next to me. _

_elizabeth we need to talk. i stood up and faced brianna. about what? _

_why did you invite him? she looked at damon with a disgusted look. _

_brianna stop being rude he has the right to be here because i invited him and i expect for you to treat him in a nice way._

_i sat back down. sorry about that damon. he looked at me and said," i told you no one here wants me to be here. i should just leave." he got up from the table and started to walk away. _

_i got back up and turned again to face brianna. see what you just did i sometimes believe that damon is more human than you. i ran after damon and cought up to him before he could exit the door. _

_damon please wait don't go. he turned around starred at me for a few seconds. _

_you will forget everything me and you have expirienced together. _

_he stepped onto the front porch. i then walked out and shut the door behind us. i then grabbed his arm. he turned around and had a look of confusion in his eyes. _

_what i thought i..._

_yes damon i know what you thought but your little eye trick doesn't work on me because i'm not like other witches. _

_then let me go if you know what i wanted you to forget. _

_i will but after you here what i confessed to amilia earlier today. i want you to know that from the time that i kissed you and from when we've talked over text messaging and email. _

_what are you trying to say elizabeth? _

_i love you damon. _

_what?_

_i love you...and it's ok if you don't feel the same way about me i just hope that we can still be friends,but i guess you don't want me to remember anything so goodbye damon. _

_wait elizabeth why did you want to keep this a secret from me? _

_because i did not know what your feelings where towards me. so damon what are your feelings towards me? _

_i really never felt anything like this towards another girl. i guess this means that i like you to. _

_his arms locked around my waist ans my arms locked around his neck. damon had me against the house next to the front door. he looked into my eyes and said i love you. we starrted to kiss and i felt his hands go up and down on my back. all of a sudden we heard the door open and damon and i just stood there. cathy stepped out and had seen us kiss. _

_oh i'm sorry did i interupt something? _

_"cathy what do you want"? damon said. _

_oh it's just that your brother is looking for you. _

_we all walked back into the livingroom. _

_elizabeth why don't you wait for me here i want to take a walk with you when i come back. _

_okay damon, i gave him a small peck on his lips and he left to the backyard. _

_elizabeth i heard cathy say my name. you shouldn't get involed with someone like damon sanderson. _

_why is that? _

_he's just bad new's. _

_how do you know cathy?_

_because i use to go out with him and all i remember from that relacionship is that he disrespected me to much. _

_he's changed cathy and i know more things about him than you have ever known. _

_i went upstairs and grabed my jacket and changed into a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt. i went downstairs and saw damon,steven and ellen at the bottom of the stairs. _

_what's going on? _

_we're going to have to put our walk on hold. _

_why? _

_we need your help with something. _

_sure but why do you need me? _

_we'll explain on our way there. _


	5. chapter 3 exposed

_CHAPTER 3_

_EXPOSED_

_ we rode in the car damon drove i was on the passenger side and both steven and ellen where in the back seat. damon reached over to me and brabed my hand. i was feeling a bit woried but once our hands where intertwined i felt a little better. i looked back at steven and ellen. they where both looking at each other with confusion on their face. _

_so what is it that you guy's need my help for? _

_we need you to undo a spell cast by another witch. _

_and what spell is that? _

_well a witch long ago hid all the secrets of the vampire and witch and all other sorts of creatures history in an underground vault and we need to get important information about a certan vampire who we thought was long gone but is aperantly here again._

_you know i cant undo a spell another witch has cast. _

_maybe any other witch can't but you can, you said you where more powerful then the others._

_i've never tried before and i don't want to let you guy's down. _

_damon stopped at a red light he touched one side of my face and looked into my eyes. _

_i trust that you will try really hard, i believe you can do it. he gave me a gentle kiss on my lips. _

_what the hell was that damon, ellen said. _

_what was what? damon started to drive again. _

_are you two together or something? _

_yes ellen me and elizabeth are together and you know something else you ruined the "moment" we where having. _

_oh i'm sorry, but since when have you guy's had this " thing " ? _

_we just started today, but we've have been talking ever since the first day we met. _

_we arrived to this abandoned stone buiding next to a small lake. i could feel strong magic here i knew what i was about to atemp was not going to be easy. we got out of the car and went into the house. as i looked around everything seemed normal this place seemed like a family home if you just fixed it up. i felt someone put there hand on my shoulder. i jumped and then turned around and saw damon. _

_oh i'm sorry did i scare you? _

_yeah i don't think it's right to come from befind and touch me in an abandone witch hoouse. i gave him a gentle smack on his arm. _

_sorry he said with a smile. _

_yeah, yeah so where is the vault. _

_follow me it's down in the base ment. _

_damon and i made our way down to the basement and saw that ellen and steven where already here. damon shined a light to what looked like a small passage to another room i felt that, that was where no one was allowed to go. i saw that there where fire lanterns ano the sides on the wall. i sat on the floor and started to concentrate and then i began to chant the spell. _

_cum virtute solis. mando frangi eaque quia fortior me personam veneficus qui ita de hac domo. urantur es in medicina._

_ the fire lanterns lighted up and i could feel the magic going away. i got up and i couldn't keep my balance. damon caught me on time i then felt everything hit me at once. i felt light headed and out of breath. _

_elizabeth are you ok? _

_yes i just need to catch my breath. _

_we all walked down the hall and there where hundreds of book's and thusands of loose paper everywhere__. _

_so what are you guy's looking for, exactly? _

_we're looking for an acient book about a vampire named marcus. he is very old and it means he's really strong. _

_why are you so worried aboout him? _

_it's just that well he's tryng to kill me. _

_i looked at damon with worried eye's. _

_what, why is that? _

_because he killed his girlfriend. _

_you killed his girlfriend? _

_well the girl was around when i was blood thirsty and i couldn't help it. _

_wait the girl was human?_

_yes she was going to be one of his so many brides he has had. _

_wife? _

_he married more than 50 girls in his first 2 years. he ends upo killing them after he gets bored with them. _

_then why is he trying to kill you if he was going to get rid of her in the end?_

_he wants to feel supirior. he doesn't want to be seen as a week vampire. _

_well to me that seems really stupid. _

_i found a few witches spell books and i took them into the car. everyone else finished looking for what they needed but they didn't find nothing about him. as we rode back to town i was reading one of the books of spell. i red a part where i could look into other people's mind. so i concentrated and then i tapped into ellen's mind. _

_" i just want to be in stevens arms already." _

_don't worry ellen i said, we'll be home soon. _

_she looked at me and said, " can you read my mind?" _

_aperantly i can. _

_how? _

_with the books i found in the basement. _

_we have arrived at damons house around 3 almost 4 in the morning. i was barely awake. ellen had fallen asleep and steven took her into the house. me and damon unloaded the stuff we got and took it inside. damon started to read some papers about vampire's. _

_hey i think i might pass out right now. _

_elizabeth if you're tired then you can go upstairs to any room with a bed. _

_ok, good night. _

_i went and gave him a peck on his lips. i went upstairs and i saw all the way to the end of the hall a small passage way to a door. i went and opened the door and it was a room. it was very big with a large bed it also had a bathroom. i didn't have anything to sleep in so i took off my jeans and shirt leaving on the tank top i had under my shirt. i got into bed and closed my eyes. i woke up but with damons arms around me.i pulled away gently but he still woke up. _

_damon what are you doing here? _

_of all the bedrooms in this house you picked mine. _

_this is your room?_

_yes i like to have my own space away from other's. _

_what time is it? _

_is around 9 in the morning._

_i should really get home. _

_no stay with me, i want to spend time with you. _

_maybe i can stay for a few more hours, i then layed my head on his chest and i closed my eyes. but i didn't fall asleep. _

_elizabeth where did you leave that magic spell book?_

_down stairs whith everything else, why? _

_it's just that i have an idea. _

_he got up and in 3 seconds he left and came back with the book in his hands. i sat up and looked at damon with a confused face. _

_elizabeth do you think you can tap into someone eslse's mind that is far away? _

_i don't know maybe. _

_can you find his mind? _

_i oviously need to have seen him or have something thats his to find him. _

_like what? _

_anything that belonged to him._

_i can probably get something of his later on._

_wait what time is it damon? _

_it's 10 why? _

_fuck i need to get home and get ready for work. _

_you have a job? _

_yes i have a job! _

_i got up and put on the clothes i wore last night. damon got dressed aswell and he came with me back to the house. brianna was waiting for me in the living room. _

_where have you been? _

_i was with damon and steven and ellen. _

_wait you spent the night at damons? _

_well yes and i know you had to find out soon. _

_find out about what? _

_well me and damon are going out. _

_since when? _

_since yesterday but we've been talking since the first day we met. _

_how can you do this to our family._

_do what fall inlove with someone? _

_no be inlove with a lifeless creature. _

_he might not have a beating hart but he still has feelings._

_imagine if our family new what you where doing. _

_Brianna no please don't tell anyone i got on my knees and i felt myself become someone else. please don't do this to me again i lost william i don't want to loose damon aswell. tears fell from my eyes and then i came back to reason. i got up and sat on the couch._

_elizabeth what just happened? _

_i don't know i felt like someone was controling what i was saying. _

_like who? _

_leah, she's afraid that history might repeat itself with me and damon._

_what happended to leah? _

_she was killed along side william her love by her own mother. _

_what her own mother did this to her? _

_yes. and if my mother where to find out i know that she would do the samething so please don't say anyhing to anyone of our family. _

_ok elizabeth i won't say anything but really if you stay away from damon you will save his life along with your's. _

_i then went up to my room and got changed. i came back downstairs and damon was in the livingroom. _

_are you ready? _

_yes lets go. _

_we drove to amilia's store and damon and me got off. i walked inside there where a few people inside. amilia was at the counter with a line of customers infront of her. _

_hey she said, i'm so glad you got here i really need some help. _

_ok, i went and stood at the other regester. i saw how all the girls and woman starred at damon. he only stood there like a statue. i helped Amilia with the customers and they where all out the door with their purchases. there was only one girl that was about 23 or 24 years old that was still in the store even after she was done shopping. damon came over and sat at the counter next to me. _

_this store is really girly._

_i just looked up at him. _

_there are a few guy things over at that shelf and there's clothes right infront of you're face. _

_yeah i see now. _

_he got up and started to look threw the men section. then that girl that was walking around went up to him. my eyes where locked on them. she reached over to him and placed her hand on his sholder. damon looked over at me and he saw i was getting a little bit jealouse. i neverr use to get jealouse but the feling just came over me. _

_ahum excuse me i came behind from the girl. sr would you like to try this new perfume for men? _

_he looked at me in a confused face and said, "sure". i sprayed him with a perfume and i got closer to him. the girl took two steps back and just starred at me. mmm it smells good, yeah i guess it does. i put my hands around damon's neck and i kissed him on the lips for 4 seconds and then i went back to the regester. the girl just starred at me. i then noticed her coming up to me. i looked up and saw her. _

_hi, can i help you with something? _

_whats your problem i was talking with hima nd you interupted me._

_oh i'm sorry i didn't think i had to wait for my boyfriend to stop talking with a girl that he doesn't know to give him a kiss. _

_she stayed quit and then damon came and sat next to me in the same place he was before. she stormed out of the store and drove off. _

_who new that you can be this jealous. _

_i've never been jealous in my life till now. i looked up at damon. _

_Mr. Sanderson, look at what you make a girl do. _

_He then gave me a quik peck on my lips and got up. _

_i have to go steven and we are going to go search the rest of the stuff we had gotten from the abandoned home. _

_okay i'll be off by 5 i'll be home by then. _

_ok bye love._

_bye. _

_the rest of the day was really busy people coming and going every 10 minute's. when it was time for me to go home a man walked into the store he went strait to the counter. _

_excuse me miss. _

_umm can i help you with something?_

_i heard amelia say. _

_yes i'm actually wondering if you can tell me where i might find miss elizabeth benson. _

_i got up and walked and stood next to amelia. _

_what do you want? _

_i just have this for you. _

_he took an envolope from his coat pocket. _

_who's it from? _

_i don't know miss i only diliver. _

_i took the envelope from his hands and he left._

_what's inside the envelope amilia asked. _

_let me see. i opened it up and it said._

_ elizabeth benson, i know that we have had our diffrences and i know you still have feeling's for me. lets make this best for the both of us and reunite ourself's forever. i love you as i know you love me to. thats why i've decided to come visit you. by tomorrow i'll be there and we'll be happy forever. _

_Jasson winkler. _

_what is all of that about? who's Jason winkler? _

_he's my ex boyfriend, i was with him for about 6 or 9 months but he was a jerk so i left him. _

_how was he a jerk? _

_he controled every minut every second of my life when i was with him. i just hate him, i almost killed him if it wheren't for my grandmother who said to put him in the past and leave him. _

_elizabeth i have a question? _

_what is it. _

_you do plan on telling damon about this right. _

_ovcourse, i just don't know how he's going to react. _


	6. chapter 4 three is a crowd

_chapter 4 _

_three is a crowd_

_After my shift was over at amelia's shop i drove home. no one was there so i had time to be alone and think about how damon was going to react to the letter Jason had sent me. _

_knock, knock, _

_i got up and went to open the door. _

_hey damon come inside, he could feel how tense i was about something._

_whats wrong? _

_i have to tell you something important. _

_what is it?_

_this was delivered to me today at the store. _

_i handed him the jason's letter an i stayed quite as he read it. who is this guy? _

_he's my exboyfriend. _

_what, so he's coming here to make you fall inlove with him? _

_yes he is and well i don't want him near me damon, i want to ask you a favor. _

_what is it? _

_when me and him where together he always wanted to have me but i never let him and one time he tried to have me by force but i fought him off. _

_what is it that you want? _

_i don't feel safe to be alone with him and at night in this house alone. _

_but brianna will be here. _

_no she left to new jersey for 2 weeks. _

_don't worry i'll stay with you here and if it's a night when i go out and hunt i'll leave you at my place. _

_thank you damon, i love you so much. _

_me and damon fell asleep on the couch and later around seven o'clock we woke up and headed out. _

_so where are we going? Damon, hello? he just gave me a half smile and put his arm around me. _

_i just want to spend time with you. _

_we walked to the bar tipsy's to eat dinner. we entered the bar and we saw ellen, steven, and cathy eating at a near by table. steven and ellen where use to seeing us this close that they where not starring like cqthy. _

_so damon said as we sat down. what's going to happen during the day? you work and he can apear there anytime he wants. _

_there's a section in the store where annabell and james hang out there all day you can stay there or you can be with me sitting behind the counter. _

_ok that seems reasonable. so everything is planned right. _

_yeah i guess, so what did you and steven discovber in the things we found at the abandoned house? _

_well we did not find anything we need you to locate him. _

_how aam i soppose to do that? _

_we have a few items of his that you can touch to see if you can see where he is or where he was. _

_i saw steven get up and walk over to our table and sat down. _

_we need to do this as soon as possible. _

_we can do it tomorrow after i get off of work around 5 ok. tonight i just want to spend time with damon you do understand right. _

_yeah i guess. _

_hey steven before you leave tell me what are they yapping about over there._

_well cathy is saying that you're going to end up dead next to damon. _

_well thats seems a little cruel. _

_when steven left our food arrived and we ate. steven, ellen,and cathy where still there when we where leaving. i looked over at all of them and i gave damon a kiss, not just any kiss more like a pasionate kiss. damon just kissed me back and then we left the bar. he walked me home and we said goodbye for now and he disapeared into the night.i went on inside and took a shower. i heard the door open down stairs and thought to myself, who can it be . i quikly put on my clothes and brushed my hair then i headed down stairs. what i saw more like who i saw was jasson. i stood in shock and in anger. _

_Jasson what are you doing in my house? _

_aren't you glad to see me honey? _

_he came towards. _

_don't come any closer jasson i don't want you neer me at all. now get out of my house right now if you don't want me to get you out by force. _

_what i'm not welcomed here? _

_he went and sat down on the couch. i was in disbelief that he wasn't leaving. _

_can you please excuse me for a moment. _

_sure hunn just don't take long. _

_i went up stairs and locked my door. i grabbed my cell phone and dialed damon. as it rang i grabbed my travel bag and packed my clothes and everything else i would need. damon finaly answered. _

_elizabeth what is it? _

_damon he's here. _

_wait who's here? _

_Jasson he came into my house while i was upstairs. _

_calm down ok i'll be there to pick you up ok. _

_ok love but please hurry. _

_i'll be there in 7 minuets. _

_i hung up and finished packing my bag and went into the bathroom and i dryed my hair and i grabed my make up. i grabbed my travel two travel bags and my purse and i went back down stairs. jasson was still sitting on the couch and he saw me with the two bags. _

_what is that, that you have in your hands? _

_these are my bags because i can't stand to be arounf you so i'm leaving. _

_he got up and came towards me. _

_get away from me jasson don't even dare to come closer you know what i'm capable of. _

_yes i know but i'm not afraid because i know you wouldn't hurt a volnurable human. _

_he came another step closer but damon came out of nowhere and stood between me and jasson. _

_i sugjest you leave right now. _

_Jasson looked confused of how damon arrived without a sound. _

_who the hell are you and more like what are you? _

_jason i said, get out of my house now. _

_all three of us stepped outside as i locked the door. damon took my bags to my car and i followed behind him. i felt jasson walking behind me. _

_so where are you going? we should spend some time together. _

_for what? _

_you know so we can catch up on what we left off in new york. _

_what we had was hell for me jasson and i need you out of my life. _

_i got into the passenger side of my car and me and damon drove off to his house. _

_how did he get into your house elizabeth? _

_i don't know damon i am sure that i locked the door after you left me at the house. i then went up stairs to take a shower and came back down when i heard the door opened. at first i thought it was brianna but she wouldn't be back so soon. she's missed her dad for while. _

_did you lock up all the doors to the house, closed every window? _

_yes i'm sure. _

_i took damons hand into both of mine and i felt calm and protected. _

_don't worry elizabeth i'll make sure this guy stay's away from you even if it means i have to kill him. _

_no damon i don't lets just try to stay away from him as much as possible. _

_we arrived to damon's house and we walked in and i saw steven sitting on the couch with some of the papers we had found. _

_hey what are you doing here? _

_i'm being followed._

_by marcus the vampire we're trying to kill? _

_no actually i'm being folloed my my ex boyfriend and i don't want to be alone with him. _

_ex boyfriend whats he doing here? _

_he wrote me a letter explaining that he was coming tomorrow actually so he can win me back. _

_does he know about you? _

_yes, i told him when we first started dating because i don't like to keep secrets like that from the person i loved at the time. _

_how does he know where you live? _

_as soon as steven asked that question i didn't know how to respond because i didn't know. _

_elizabeth is something wrong?_

_i don't know. _

_damon came and stood infront of me, what do you mean you don't know? _

_no one that knows him know where i live. _

_what about brianna did she know him? _

_no she doesn't. _

_i think someone is making him come here to prevent us from being together._

_but who? _

_well it's late and i can tell your tired. lets go to bed. _

_me and damon walked upstais to his bedroom. his room was always dark windows covered with long black drapes. his room was only lit by canddle light except for his bathroom. _

_damon are you going to go to sleep with me or are you going out to hunt? today i'll stay with you but tomorrow i must go and hunt. _

_what exactly are you hunting damon? _

_well since we've been together i've decided to try and live like steven feeding off of animal blood but it's hard for me. _

_you've been trying for me? _

_yes, but it's going to take a long time, that's why i'm still consuming human blood. _

_but how? _

_we have or more like i have blood down in the basement that i stole from the blood bank so i wouldn't commit any more murders. _

_we got into bed and i fell asleep. i woke up around 3:30 am all swetty and out of breath. i had a bad dream about this group of people chasing me, i also saw damon being carried away by people in black hooded coats away from me. damon wasn't in bed when i woke up so i got out of bed and i went dowsatairs. to my relief i saw both dammon and steven working on the investigation to find marcus. _

_elizabeth i heard damon say. what are you doing up? _

_i couldn't sleep so i came to find you. so what have you guys descover about marcus? _

_nothing yet. elizabeth since you're here can you take marcus's pocket watch and see if you can find him? i_

_guess i can give it a try. _

_i took the pocket watch and i closed my eyes. i concentrated and thei saw him, marcus. _

_i see him. _

_what is he doing, where is he? _

_he is with a woman, he's using her as his source of food. _

_but where is he elizabeth? _

_i concentrated harder but the clock burst in my hands and dropped to the floor. i opened my eyes and i saw both damon and steven in confusion. _

_what was that? why did the clock explode? _

_i think it was because i was concentrating to much. _

_maybe you should try and read some of these books you got of old witch craft. _

_ok, i took the book and began to read. next thing i new i blacked out. i woke up on the couch with damon's arms around me. i moved to sit up but damons arms tightened around me. _

_where do you think your going? _

_work. _

_no, you should stay with me. _

_i turned and looked at him, i wish i could damon but i can't i need to earn money for myself and brianna even if she's not here right now. _

_i kissed damon on his lips and i was backing off when damon grabbed me and layed me on my back on the couch. my heart started to beat faster and damon kissed me more pasionatly. i gave into his arms and all of a sudden i felt him carry me upstairs. i wraped my legs around his body and i hugged him tight to my body. we finaly got to his room and he layed me on his bed. he took his shirt off and we began to kiss again. i took off my shirt and then i began to undo his jeans. _

_soon enough his ice cold skin was against mine. we made love and it felt so right. my first time was with the man i love. sure enough i was late to work damon had promiceed me to come around in a bit so if jason would apear i wouldn't be alone even if amelia is a vampire. james and annabell walked into the store and sat in the back like always. during my brake i went and joined james and annabell. _

_hey guys what are you two up to? _

_nothing we're just hanging out. _

_hey do you guys want to go with me and get a pizza? _

_yeah how long is your break well your mom doesn't care aslong as i'm heling the customers i'm good. _

_ok lets go. _

_where are you three going? _

_we're going out to get some food. _

_ok hurry back. _

_we went to the closest pizza shop we could find and placed our order. as we sat there waiting jason apeared out of no where and sat next to me. _

_hey there hun. _

_Jason please i've asked you to leave me alone i don't want you neer me. _

_thats what you're saying but thats not what you mean. j_

_ames and annabell stood up grabed our order. _

_hey elizabeth lets go. _

_i got up and we started to walk back to the shop. as always jason didn't trail far behind he followed all the way back. we got into the store and went directly to theback where i could get away from him. _

_whats with this guy? james asked. _

_he's my ex boyfriend and he is trying to get back with me but he just doesn't ubderstand the million times i've asked him to leave me alone._

_do you want me to tell him to go. _

_no damon should be here in a minute. _

_i got a call on my phone and saw it was damon's number. _

_hello. _

_hey i'm outside of the shop do you want me to come inside? _

_oh damon we have a little problem. _

_what is it? _

_umm jason is here. _

_what i need to take care of this once and for all. _

_no don't i don't want you to get into trouble. just wait for me to go outside ok i still have 10 minutes of my brake left. _

_ok i'll be waiting. _

_i hung up and put my hair into a pony tail and started to walk outside. as soon as i apeared from the back room jason aproched me. _

_hey when do you get off? _

_jason please leave me alone i don't want you neer me! _

_i went outside and i saw damon i went to him and i gave him a hug. _

_elizabeth he wispered, i need to put an end to this and you know that._

_damon i don't want you to kill anymore please you know how i feel about death. _

_yes i know but you need to understand. _

_understand what damon you killing someone even if it's him? _

_Jason just starred at both me and damon. _

_Elizabeth can you come over here i need to tell you something. _

_no jason just leave._

_ok elizabeth but it's really important. _

_i don't care! _

_fine i'll just tell your mother that you... _

_Wait what did you say? my mother? how do you know her? _

_she's the person that introduced me to you. _

_what do you mean? _

_please speak with more clarity. _

_she's the one who told me to date you she's the one who told me where you where. she knows your every move. now with your permission i'll be on my way. _

_wait._

_but he was already in a cab driving off. _

_elizabeth, whats the deal with your mom? _

_she's the one person in my family that has rejected me since i was a little girl just because of the past. _

_and what does it mean now? i'm afraid that me and you will never be able to live in peace._


	7. Chapter 5 history repeats itself

_CHAPTER 5_

_HISTORY REPEATS ITSELF_

_hello? uncle paul i need your help. _

_what is it? _

_i need you to give me your sisters number. _

_which sister?_

_evelin. _

_evilin? do you mean your mother? _

_uncle please you know that the day she rejected me as her daughter she was never going to be my mother ever again. _

_then why is it that you need her number? _

_i need to know a few things and only she knows the answer. _

_ok then elizabeth. do you have a pen and paper to write down the number?_

_yes. _

_ok it's 555-9034. _

_thank you unlce paul. _

_ok sweety take care and brianna wanted me to tell you thank you for all what you've done for her. _

_ok uncle and i hope you can come and visit sometime. _

_i'd love to. _

_ok then bye. _

_i was staying at damons house still but i was alone for now while he was out hunting. i got my phone again i dialed the number my uncle gave me._

_hello i heard a woman say. _

_hello? is this evilin? _

_who want's to know. _

_her daughter. _

_elizabeth is that you? _

_yes it's me. _

_how did you get my number? why did you call me? _

_i need you to explain to me a few things that have happened. _

_like what? _

_like jason and why you don't want me to be around me. _

_fine. meet me in an hour at the foresters cafe in the town square. _

_fine. _

_i hung up and grabed my coat and purse. i ran down stairs. i was out the door when i saw steven and emily. _

_hey where are you off to? _

_i umm have something to do. _

_you know damon doesn't want me to let you go anywhere without me with you. _

_fine if you see him tell him that i went to go talk with my mother. _

_wait elizabeth did you say mother? _

_yes._

_but i thought she was out of your life for good. _

_thats what i thought until know. she's still not my mother but i need to get some answers. please steven just tell damon that i'll be back in a while and that i'll be ok._

_fine i'll tell him. _

_i drove down to the towns squere and made my way to foresters cafe. i went in and sat down. about a minute later i heard someone say my name. _

_Elizabeth? _

_i looked up and saw who it was. evilen i presume. _

_yes it's me she sat down. _

_so what do you want? _

_i need to know why you told jasson to go out with me since the begining._

_because he's human. _

_what does that have to do with anything? _

_i just didn't want another witch in the family to end up with a heartless creature. _

_they're not heartless they feel like we feel. _

_they kill for fun! _

_you need to understand that times have changed there are people who kill for no reason vampires kill to survive and their are some who kill animals and not humans. _

_really like who? _

_like...like peole you don't care about. _

_fine so what have you been up to? _

_i've just became a gardian to brianna since mom died. _

_your mother is right here. _

_sorry but to my understanding my mother died the moment she abandoned me because of my apearance. grandma was more than a mother then you will ever be. _

_is this why you told me to come to see your suffering to make me feel guilty for leaving you? _

_no, i asked you to come because deep down inside me i thought you might have changed just a little but i see i was wrong. i got up and walked outside. evelin was right behind me. she took hold of my wrist and stopped me. _

_where are you going? _

_away from you, know let go. _

_i'm not letting go until youtell me where your going. _

_don't make me hurt you. _

_you wouldn't hurt your own mother. _

_do you really want to prove that. i know i'm more powerful than you or any other witch there is._

_yes i know but you will have the same doom as before. _

_she finaly let go of me and i got into my car and lef to speek with amilia. i walked into the store and saw anilia at the counter. _

_elizabeth i thought it was your day off. _

_yes it is but i have to talk with someone._

_we went to the back of the store and started to talk. _

_so what happened? _

_i talked to my mother today, actually about five minuets ago. _

_why did you do that if you said that you hate her. _

_i do hate her but i needed some answers about what jason told me yesterday. _

_does damon know you went to see her? _

_no he doesn't, he would have not let me go see her if he did. you are going to tell him. _

_yes, i don't want to have secrets from him. _

_but what did she say? _

_she told jason to go out with me because he was human because she was afraid that i'll end up with a vampire. _

_wait does she know that you and damon are together? _

_no, i'll never tell her she'll end up killing us both. _

_then i sugjest you and damon leave for the rest of the time she's here. _

_your right, but wont you need help in the store? _

_i'll be all right. _

_thanks amilia. _

_i left the store and went back to steven and damon's house. i got there but damon wasn't home yet. steven and emily where sitting on the couch when i walked in. _

_where have you been? _

_i went to talk with evilin. _

_do you mean your mom? _

_yes her but she's not my mom. _

_steven looked confused but just stayed quite. _

_did she find out about you and damon? _

_no she did not. _

_we heard the door open and saw damon walk in. he came and gave me a kiss on the cheek._

_how was your day elizabeth? _

_not that well. _

_why do you say that? _

_i went a d talked with my mom. _

_your mom?_

_yes. _

_but why? _

_i thought she hated you. _

_she does and she'll never love me. i just went to ask about what jason had mentioned the day he was outside of amilias store. _

_and what did she say?_

_she said that she was the one who told him to start to date me. _

_for what? _

_because he was human and he had already known about us being witches._

_does she know about us?_

_no, and i hope she doesn't find out because it means that we're in grave danger. _

_she won't do us any harm. _

_you don't know what she's capable of doing. _

_i went and sat on damons lap, he craddled me in his arms and we just hugged each other for about 1 hour. i was dieing inside thinking of what could happen if my mom knew about damon. i thought about running away with damon. but i know he wouldn't want to leave, he's not someone who runs away. _

_that night steven was "babysitting" me because damon had to meet with james. i was really bored sitting around in the house with nothing to do._

_steven can i please go to tipsy's or something._

_no, damon told me to keep an eye on you. _

_well then you come with me. _

_i grabbed his hand and we left to the bar. we didn't drink we just had dinner together. _

_steven i'm scared. _

_about what? _

_about what might happen with my mom if she finds out about damon._

_steven grabbed my hand and said i'll do anything for my brothers happiness and his happiness is you._

_we where talking for a long time and then music started to play. _

_do you want to dance? _

_i'm not much of a dancer steven said. _

_come on its a slow song very easy to dance. _

_we danced together but i was starting to get tired i rested my head on stevens sholder. we went home after that. later at night i was in damons bed reading when i got a text messege from elen. it was a picture of me and steven dancing asking what it meant. i replyed back. _

_we went to tipsy's for dinner and we danced on song. who sent you that picture?_

_a minuet later she replied cathy sent it she told me that you guys where eating and talking and that he was holding your had for about 5 minuets._

_elen i replied and said that we should talk about this in person and not via text message. _

_fine i'll be over in a few minuets. _

_time passed and elen arrived to the house steven was downstairs while me and her talked. she sat next to me and said. _

_well? _

_there is nothing going on between me and steven elen. _

_then whats with the picture. _

_it was me and steven dancing i put my head on his shoulder cause i felt tired._

_but cathy said you guys where holding hands. _

_we where eating and talking about how i felt scared for myself and damon. and he took my hand as a reasurance that he's there for anything we might need. _

_then why would cathy make it seem like there is something going on between you and steven? _

_that i don't know i think you should be the one to ask her. _

_we both then went downstairs but as soon as we reached the stairs we heared a knock at the door. steven got it and we hurried our paist to see who it was. but what we saw was a box. a gift wrapped present. and not a person in sight. steven got the box and read the note it came with. _

_i hope that you will accept this for you will soon wear it your next on my list. then at the very end it said thank damon for the future that you will have. _

_who is it for? _

_it's for you elizabeth. _

_i got the gift and opened it. what i saw was beutiful. it was a white elegent wedding dress. _

_is this frome marcus? the guy that is trying to kill damon? _

_its ovious it is._

_is he doing this as payback to damon? _

_the door nocked again and i went to open it i saw cathy. _

_yes what can i help you with. _

_whats with the attitude? _

_i just starred in responce. _

_well whatever i just came to see if damon's home i need to talk with him. _

_about what? _

_something important._

_well here he comes. _

_cathy turned around and walked towards damon. _

_i stood at the door seeing them talk. then i saw cathy pull out her phone and damon just stood there looking. he then turned to my direction. he finished talking with cathy and walked, no more like stormed my direction. cathy quikly followed behined. damon greabed me by my arm and pulled me out side. _

_what the hell damon your hurting me?_

_what the hell is going on with you and steven!_


	8. Chapter 8 F U DAMON!

**Good to be back here's another chapter hope you guy's like it. Please review :) **

**_Why are you being such a bitch?_**

_What? I tried pulling my arm away from his grip but he's to strong. Damon please let go you're hurting me. The last 3 words where a faints wisper. I was on the edge of crying out of the pain he was causing. I knew he saw the pain in my eyes he loosened his grip but still held me in place. _

_Are you going to tell me what's going on? Why where you like that with Steven? WHY! _

_I was getting pissed by the second. I HATED being yelled at. Nothing! Damon me and steven where just hanging out. _

_You where holding hands! She saw you, he said pointing to Cathy. I can't believe you could be such a..._

_A what! Say it Damon. He shust stood there glarring at me. Why do you belive her? You belive her but not me your girlfriend! If you want to know what the hell happened ask Elen. I'm not going to stay here and let you yell at me for something i didn't do. _

_I pushed him away and walked up stairs. I was beyond pissed. I felt like crying, not sad crying but the crying when you feel pissed/frustrated! I layed down on my bed and closed my eyes. About 20 minuets later i heared the door open. I guessed it was Damos and yupp it was._

_Elizabeth? Are you awake? He sat next to me on the bed I felt his hand on mine and i pulled away. Elizabeth, whats wrong? _

_Fuck you Damon! Was my only responce. I got up from the bed and stepped away about 10 feet from him. Do you really want to know what's wrong? huh? He stared down at his feet. _

_I'm really, really sorry. I was just, being a jealous idiot. _

_Damon look at me! He raised his head and looked me in the eyes. What you did really showed me something. You showed me that you don't trut me. You belived her just because she showed you a picture? You shouldn't have reacted like that. Look at what you did. He looked at my arm and saw his own hand print on mu arm turing purple. _

_He quickly stood up and walked towards me. I'm sorry. I'm just tired of being in a compitition against Steven. _

_There is no competition anymore. I Love you Damon, and i want you to understand that you're the only person I love. You have to learn how to trust me. I walked past him and went back down stairs. I saw Cathy sitting with Steven and Elen. What is she still doing here?_

_I just wanted to appolagize for causing any trouble. Please forgive me I really am sorry._

_Why are you such a BITCH! I know you're lying. What is it that you have against me? What did i do for you to hate me so much? _

_I'm not lying. I was just looking out for Damon...Fine whatever I'm leaving. You can choose to not believe my, i really don't care. _

_She walked out of the house and left. Damon had come down stairs. I was laying on the couch while Elena sat on Stevens lap. _

_What the hell is this?_

_I looked up and saw Damon holding the wedding dress. That is apperanty for me. Marcus sent it, he's planing on marrying me. _

_Over my dead body! _

**Okay guys this was it. Please tell me what you think and If you like it or not. Any ?'s just ask I'd be glad to answer them. :) bye love to all 3**


	9. Chapter 9 REALLY?

**HEY EVERYONE HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKE IT :) OH AND PLEASE REVIEW THAKS EVERYONE OH AND CRAZYCHICK143 I'M GLAD YOU LIKE IT :)**

_Really? _

_I was at the front register, and to be honest this job is really boring! Amilia, can i ask you something? _

_Sure what is it? _

_I was wondering how um how did leah and william meet?_

_Hmm let me remember...It was A summer day Both me and Leah where sitting on my house porch. She was my best friend. I saw the glimmer in her eyes. This was a year before i had my daughter and a year before i became a Vampire. she was 16 and i was 24. William was new in town all the girls where smitten by him. He had came to my home on that day to talk about renting a room. He was only 24 years old but in realinty he had been 132. _

_Leah didn't fall for him at all that day, they actually got into a fight that day. He had "accidently" dropped a whole pitcher of water on her. She was really mad, but the next week or so they where head over heals inlove with each other. _

_Did you and Leah know what he was? _

_Well leah did know but she never cared aslong as the person/vampire was nice. I found out about him being a vampire 3 months before i gave birth. William was the one who turned me into a vampire actually. _

_What? Really? _

_Yes, and I'm really thankful he did. _

_Why is that? _

_I was dieing while giving birth. I begged him to turn me. I didn't want Annabell to grow up without a mother or a father. You see her dad had died before i even got the chance to tell him he was going to be a father. I was worried for my child. He turned me right before my life was gone. _

_Before i could ask another question a costumer walked in. We'll talk later okay Amilia said. Why don't you go home._

_Okay thanks. Was driving home when my phone went off ringing. I saw the caller I.D and saw it was Brianna. Hey whats up? _

_Elizabeth? _

_By the sound of her voice i could tell she had been crying. Brianna whats wrong? _

_I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to do it..._

_Brianna what are you talking about? What did you do?_

_She knows...She showed up to the house and she heard me tell my dad about you and Damon. _

_What? Who are you talking about? _

_Your mom she knows about your relationship with Damon. She knows that he's a Vampire. I'm Really, Really sorry. _

_**SO THAT WAS IT. I WONDER WHATS COMING UP NEXT? HAHA YEAH WELL I HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW. LOVE TO ALL3**_


End file.
